Kim Henson
Kim Henson is a minor character belonging to Pippy in World 3: Renegade. She is the ex-girlfriend of main character George Banks, and is also the mother of his eldest child, Sam Banks. She is currently 24 years old and lives in New York. Appearance Kim is naturally attractive, with strange hazel green eyes, and a naturally tanned complexion. Her hair is very dark, and almost brown. Kim is quite short, about 5ft 4, with a very slim waist, and fragile appearance. She spends most of her time smiling, and dresses quite tomboyishly, normally in bagging clothing, that she manages to pull off. During her pregnancy, she wore maternity clothing instead. Abilities Liquid Manipulation is her first ability, allowing her to manipulate the movements and properties of all liquids. This ability can control the movements of all known liquids. Kim can also alter their properties, e.g. altering the melting point in order to melt objects, or forcing a kettle to boil. The ability can be used to dehydrate and hydrate any living being, making it a powerful offensive weapon. Body Adaption is her second ability, this one allowing her to adapt her own body to any given environment. This ability allows the user to adapt to being attacked or to dangerous situations. They are able to adapt to different climates, such as freezing or burning temperatures. They are also able to cope without breathing, whether there is no air or if they are underwater. Underwater the body will also change in other ways, as their feet and hands become webbed and gills appear on the side of the neck. Advanced Clairsentience is her third ability, and this one allows her to do most of the same things as someone with normal clairsentience, sensing events in the history of an object or a person by touch. However, it can also be used more powerfully, and will then fully remove the history or memories. With an object, this means that another will afterwards be unable to read the object's history. With a person, the victim will lose their memories. She is yet to manifest her fourth, final ability. Family & Relationships *Parents - Harry and Hayley Henson *Younger Sister - Anna Henson *Ex-Boyfriend - George Banks *Son - Sam Banks Home Kim lives in New York City, in a two bedroom apartment, located very close to her work. It's quite small, as she chose to save her money, as she knew she was pregnant when she brought it and would probably need the money for something else. The apartment has a small living room, one bathroom, one kitchen, a master bedroom, and a nursery for Sam which will be turned into a bedroom when he's older. henson-1.jpg|The living room and balcony henson-2.JPG|Kim's bedroom Etymology While she is known as Kim, her full name is Kimberley, and is an English name meaning "Forest clearing". She was never given a middle name and her surname is Henson, which is also English, meaning "Son of Hen; Son of Han" which is an old name meaning "God is gracious". Brief History She was born and raised in New York, and came to Washington to study law. Once she passed the Bar exam, she met George Banks at a pizzeria in Washington. She became pregnant with their child from their first date, but when she moved back to New York, and manifested her abilities by making her kettle boil without touching it, she decided it would be a lot simpler for her to raise their child on her own. She lied to George, saying she had a miscarriage, but he discovered the truth when he happened to meet her in a bar 8 months later and saw that she was heavily pregnant. She went into early labour that day, and George proposed to her, as he believed this would be better for their child's future. However, he later retracted this proposal when he realised that Tara wasn't engaged yet. Sam was born, and they decided that he'd be raised mainly by George, living with Kim on the weekends, since her life would be the busiest of the 2. Kim has been barely mentioned since but is living quite a happy life in New York. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters